Il S'Appelle Amour
by YamadaKeiko
Summary: Why are we people? We are people because we love somebody,or we love somebody because we are humans? Is it worth love someone without saying "I love you"? Ren must experience love and take care of someone. Will Ren's heart remain cold or the love will win
1. Fiancée from Europe

_Aimer, C'est Rester Vivant et Bruler Le Coeur D'un Volcan..._

_Il S'appelle Amour._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Shaman King. I'm just a fan.

Everything belongs to Takei Hiroyuki.

The story's title is in French. It means:

Love, This Lives Forever and It Burns As The Heart Of A Volcano...

Its Name Is Love.

* * *

_Chapter 01.) Fiancée From Europe_

"Attention, please! The Iberia's charter 217 arrived to the Terminal K17. Thank you for flying with us!" said a woman voice from the loudspeaker. "Welcome in China!"

The terminal's door opened and the passengers arrived to the Pudong International Airport in Beijing. A lot of people hurried to take their luggage or check out. Nobody knew the other's goal. The airport was very crowded. Since it is one of Beijing's international airport, it was very busy. In front of the terminal's entrance stood a lot of people. They are all was waiting for someone. Perhaps the most conspicuous person was a man around thirty years. He was wearing a black suit, a pair of black trousers and black sunglasses. His short, black hair was elegantly combed. In his hands he kept a board. Onto it was written a name: Kon Elmira Evangelina-sama.  
Suddenly, a girl around sixteen years stepped out from the terminal. She had waist length, wavy, dark brown hair. In her almond-eyes shone in brown colour. Although her face was like the Asian people, she had some European properties. She was wearing a white blouse with a long, black skirt. These clothes just emphasized her European features and her beauty. She was exactly like a wonderful Princess from a fairytale or an angel from the Heaven.

"Home, sweet home" sighed the girl. "Thank goodness, I'm again in China. It feels so right..."

When the man with the sunglasses noticed her, he ran to her immediately. He put away the board and then he bowed in front of the girl.

"Elmira-sama! Welcome back in China!" greeted the man the girl.

"Thank you, Sang-san" smiled the girl.

"Did you have a nice time in Europe?" asked Sang.

"Yes. I was in the United Kingdom, in France, in Italy, in Germany, in Greece, in Monaco, in Spain... almost everywhere in the continent. It was excellent!" answered Elmira.

"The limousine is waiting for you outside. I'll carry your suitcases" spoke the Sang.

Elmira walked out from the airport. The limousine was really waiting for her in the car park of the airport. The driver opened the car's door to the girl.

"Elmira-sama, welcome home!" greeted the driver Elmira.

"Thank you" smiled the girl, then she sat into the car.

"I'm so glad, that you are home again" announced the driver.

"To tell the truth, when I was in Europe, I always missed China" told Elmira.

Sang soon arrived with the suitcases. He put them into the boot, then he sat into the car next to the driver.

"Okay, now we will go to Elmira-sama's new home, to the Tao Castle" ordered Sang to the driver.

Thereupon the driver started the car and they started their journey out of Beijing. Elmira just looked in front of herself. The only one reason, why she didn't want to come back to China, was him.

"Why are you sad, Lady Elmira?" asked a warrior woman spirit.

The spirit had long, black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dress, which was similar to the Valkyrie's dress. On her back her sword relaxed in a scabbard. She was the guardian spirit of the girl.

"You know, Vida, there was one reason, why I didn't want to come back to China. This country isn't as free as Europe. There are still families here, who choose husband or wife to their child. When I was just eleven years old, my father chose me him as my fiancé. But I had to grow up before I move to them. So I spent five years in Europe. But I hate him. He is so selfish, egoist, cold, cruel and fool, that we can't be together in one room so long because somebody will hurt" told Elmira. "But I have no choice. He is already seventeen years old. We are both enough old to learn, how we should live together and when we are at that age, we will get married."

"My mother wanted to choose me a husband, too. But when I learned it, I escaped from home and I joined to the Amazons" spoke the spirit.

"You are lucky, Vida. But here there aren't Amazons. If they would be, I would escape certainly, too."

Elmira looked out of the limousine's window. She day-dreamed about her journey in Europe. While she was there, she learned a lot of things and she became a real woman. Soon the limousine left Beijing and they went forward to the Tao Castle. After a two hours length journey, Elmira caught the sight of the Tao mansion.

"I hate this place" whispered Elmira. "This is so scary and unfriendly..."

"No need to worry, Elmira-sama" spoke back to her Sang. "You will be happy her surely with your fiancé."

"Of course..." grumbled Elmira. "I will escape from here and I go back to Europe."

"I've heard from Mr. Tao, that his son changed a little bit. Perhaps, now he will be kinder to you than at your first meeting."

"How can I forget that?" sighed Elmira.

Flashback

"I don't want a fiancée!" shouted a twelve years old boy.

"Don't worry little guy: my father can find me a better shaman for me" stated the eleven years old Elmira.

"No. I'm the best shaman all over the world!"

"I don't believe it. Your behaviour is as five years old child's! And you say, you are the best shaman! It makes me laugh!"

"I will become the Shaman King and I will prove you!"

"You won't become the Shaman King with such a manner!"

Thereupon the kid hit the Elmira on her face. She started to cry.

"I hate you!" howled, then she ran to her parents.

Flashback end

"He was always very cruel to me. These people can't change during such a short time" thought Elmira.

They arrived to the Tao Castle. The driver opened the car's door and Elmira got out of the limousine. In front of the house Tao En and Tao Ran were waiting for her. When Elmira saw them, she bowed in front of them.

"En-sama, Ran-sama, I'm very pleased to be here" spoke Elmira.

"Welcome Elmira!" greeted the girl Ran.

"You really became a woman. You are very pretty!" noticed En.

"Thank you, En-sama" Elmira was grateful.

Suddenly, the entrance of the castle opened and he stepped out. Elmira's fiancé: Tao Ren.

"Oh, Ren! Do you remember her?" asked En from his son.

"No. Why is it necessary?" enquired Ren.

"Hey! I counted for warmer welcome from you" told Elmira.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You really don't remember, right? I'm Kon Elmira. Your fiancée."

"WHAT?! My fiancée! I don't need that."

"Really? Do you cook by yourself? Do you make your bed on your own? I don't think so."

"Why do you ask such vital questions?"

"You have to know: I'm not little daddy's daughter any more. I can save myself."

"Don't irritate me!" ordered Ren and he put his sword to Elmira's neck.

"If I were you, I won't do this!" smiled Elmira and she put her dagger to Ren's waist.

"Pretty good" noticed Ren. "So you are a shaman, too."

"Ren, please, show Elmira her room!" asked Ran.

"Okay. Follow me, Mira! I'll show your room!" spoke Ren.

The young Tao led the girl to the room, which was next to his.

"Don't call me Mira! If you can't notice the name Elmira, call me Mia!" talked Elmira.

"This is your room" showed the room Ren.

The room was very clean. All of the furnitures were Chinese. Elmira was amazed. During that five years, which she spent in Europe, she got unused from the Asian rooms.

"Have you got any problem?" inquired Ren, when he saw, that the girl was amazed.

"No" replied Elmira.

"I want you to know, that I won't marry to you" stated Ren.

"No matter. I didn't plan to be your wife" spoke back Elmira. "It was just our parent's plan."

"Just to make it clear: if you don't make me mad, we can quite get on well."

"Don't tell me, how should I live!"

"You start to make me nervous! I really don't want you as my wife!"

Elmira sent a little mocking smile to Ren. The wanderlust shone in her eyes.

"This would be an interesting game" stated Elmira.

"Do you think this agreement will be a game?" asked Ren.

"It will be funny to live with you."

"What?! I will make your life hell!"

"I won't let it."

"You are weak. You aren't match for me."

"Would you like to bet on it?"

"Don't make me laugh, little girl!"

"Who do you call a 'little girl'? Don't handle me as a little baby. You don't need protect me from the wind."

"You..."

"Would you like to make me mad? If you wouldn't like, then leave me alone!"

Ren went out of Elmira's room and he went downstairs. During his way he met his father.

"Father, is this necessary?" enquired Ren.

"You mean Elmira-chan?" inquired En.

"Yes. She is got unused from Asia, she thinks herself very clever and better warrior, than me!

"Of course, she got unused from Asia, she is really clever, since she spent five years in Europe. She learned different languages, cultures, gastronomies... Perhaps, you can learn from her. You know as well as I do, that Elmira's father is one of the most influential people of China. And her mother is a Spanish earl's daughter. If you marry her, we can get influential and very rich business partner. If you won't, their parents will be very mad. And I will be angry, too."

"But..."

"You will marry her. It is decided."

En went to his room. Ren was really disappointed. He didn't want to marry Elmira but this wedding was necessary for the family.

"I didn't want that girl as my wife" said Ren to Bason.

"Bocchama..." started Bason.

"I must try to live together with that girl, I guess..." sighed Ren.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

_Editor's Note: _Iberia is airline company of Spain.

I used the French language in the story's title because the French is the language of the love, I think.


	2. The Last Angel

_Chapter 02.: The Last Angel_

* * *

**Author's notes: **Sorry about, that the next chapter is on so late...  
But now I'm writing three totally different stories at the same time! This is a kind of weird for me to concentrate and to continue them nearly at the same time.

* * *

It was early in the morning. Elmira stood on the balcony and she watched the awaking nature around the castle. She never felt herself as lonely before as she feels now. She was wearing a beautiful, silk, white kimono. She looked in that clothing like an angel. She spent already two days in the castle. But Ren didn't talk to her neither a single word. Elmira didn't mind, since the hate between them was mutual. But it was quite difficult for her to avoid Ren. It seemed, he was everywhere in the house and she couldn't go outside without a permission from a Tao. Since En and Ran were too busy because of the wedding, Jun didn't cared anything but Lee Pailong, Ren remained the only one Tao, who could give a permission. But Elmira didn't want to ask anything from Ren. Because she knew, that Ren will pester her, until she makes so sassy statement, at which even he takes offence.

"Elmira-sama, you won't be able to save yourself, if you don't train" worried Vida.

"Don't worry so much about me, Vida" spoke Elmira. "By the way, I don't think, that they wouldn't let me overwork myself."

"This feels like a prison..."

"Yeah, you are right... This is a prison. Maybe it is worse than the Bastille."

"How do you know, if the Bastille was long ago destroyed, when you were born?"

"I just read a lot of books about the French history. I liked especially the ' The Man In The Iron Mask' story. He was a prisoner in the Bastille because he was the twin brother of King Louis XIV. And there was a priest, who escaped him from the Bastille. He was the one who freed Prince Beaufort from Vincennes. But now nobody knows his identity."

"But this happened a long time ago, right?"

"Yeah, this was in the 17th century."

Suddenly, Elmira heard a strange sound, so she went back to her room immediately and she sat down in front of her dressing table. She pulled out a drawer and she took away a beautiful necklace with a yellow crystal.

"Why do the women always need things like jewellery?" started to speak a man voice from the door.

"I guess, Ren, there isn't the word 'good manner' in your vocabulary. I couldn't hear you knocking or any question like 'May I go inside?'" sighed Elmira.

"This is my house, I go anywhere I want" stated Ren.

"And this is my room. So if you would like to come in, you must ask for permission or at least knock on the door" Elmira spoke back to Ren.

"How do you have courage to speak me back?"

Ren was so nervous, that he put his kwan-dao to Elmira's neck.

"If I were you, I would put your weapon away" smiled Elmira. "I think, you wouldn't like to hurt your own family with a very long trial with a great loss."

"Do you have eyes on your back, too?" enquired Ren.

"No. I just feel all of your actions from your voice. You are too predictable. You can't surprise me. By the way I can see your reflection in the mirror" answered Elmira.

Ren put his weapon away and he sat down to an armchair. Now he could look his fiancée closer. He haven't looked a girl as close as now. He was totally amazed because of her beauty and her innocent appearance.

"What are you looking at me?" asked Elmira angry.

"Nothing" answered Ren as quick as flash.

"You replied well" nodded Elmira.

Elmira took her comb and she started to comb her hair. She did very careful movements. Ren walked behind Elmira's back and he took the comb.

"Can I take it over?" asked Ren.

"If you would like..." Elmira let Ren to comb her hair.

She didn't want to do this but she wouldn't like to discuss with him early in the morning. When Ren touched Elmira's wavy, black hair, he felt like he touched a piece of silk. He stopped for a little bit.

"What's the matter?" enquired Elmira.

"Your hair is... so soft... like the silk" explained Ren. "How do you do this?"

"I have my own methods from Europe" smiled Elmira.

"Wow... In this way you really learned a lot of useful things in Europe."

"Did you have doubt in it?"

Ren didn't answer, he continued, what he started.

"I don't want you as my husband" stated Elmira.

"So you don't like me, right?" inquired Ren.

"You got it right. By the way, why I should like or even more love somebody, who is egoist and he can't grow up, while he is seventeen" spoke Elmira. "People can't change during such a short time. That moment of cruelty and your egoism left its mark on our relationship."

"You think so... Will I able to correct that fault?"

Ren put down the comb and he tried to look remorseful. Elmira turned to him and she looked deeply into his eyes.

"No" stated Elmira. "To tell the truth, you won't be able to do that in your whole life."

"That's your opinion. But you shouldn't say the word 'never', until you aren't sure in it."

"I didn't ask for advice from you."

"You didn't meet someone, who changed your personality?"

"Never. And I wouldn't like to change. If you don't like my behave like a scorpion, make a complaint at the competent person."

"How did you become like... Mephisto E. ? I mean, you are look like a Chinese bluebell but you are as dangerous as a tiger."

"It's none of your business."

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot into Elmira's back and she collapsed.

"Are you okay?" asked Ren. "Stand up! If you are so weak, that you can't stand up, you aren't worth to be my fiancée."

Elmira tried to stand up but her pain was very strong. Although she couldn't defeat the pain inside her, she sat back into the chair. But suddenly angelic wings appeared on her back.

"Elmira-sama! You have totally forgotten about your wings!" Vida paled.

"WHAT?!" Ren was amazed. "You have wings? This is impossible! People don't have angelic wings!"

"It's none of your business, why I have wings!" Elmira gave a shout to Ren. "But if you will tell to anyone, you will be dead."

Ren went out of Elmira's room and he hurried immediately to Jun. His sister was in her room and she prepared herself for the date in the evening with Pailong.

"Jun, you must tell me everything about the legend of the last angel!" started Ren immediately.

"Hey, Ren, be calm! Why are you interested in that tale so sudden?" enquired Jun.

"It's none of your business. Just tell it already!"

"If it's so important..."

Jun closed her room's door and then she sat down opposite to her brother.

"Once upon a time angels lived in the world. Many angels, who helped the people to do good things and decide well in the time of need. But since the people started to act bad things, the angels become very sad. A lot of them went back to the sky and they never returned. And the angels just become less and less. In the end only one angel remained. She was the most beautiful of all. Her innocence made her so beautiful, that every man, who just saw her wanted her as his wife. But the angel had great sorrow in her heart, why she didn't want to be happy. When she became sixteen years old, she died in a serious illness. But in every century she returns as a girl and she seeks for her Prince, who will make her happy and banish her sorrow. But if she can't be happy until her seventeenth birthday, she will die and she won't return just after one hundred years" told Jun the story.

"And the angel is born always in the same family or she born always in another family?"

"I guess, she is always in another family. Her soul goes around the world. That's why nobody knows, who will be she next time."

"Thank you, Nee-san. This is enough for me" said Ren thank you and then he went back to his room.

"Bocchama, is this possible... that Elmira-san is that angel?" asked Bason.

"Maybe, Bason. You could see her wings, too" replied Ren. "But if the legend is true... and Elmira is really the last angel..."

"But if she will die, we shouldn't do something against it?"

"I don't know, Bason. Her temper is very similar to Anna. I wonder, how Yoh can get on well with her. It is an impossible thing to make her happy. But this is absurd! How can somebody make happy such a girl like Elmira? Indeed, she is worse than Anna!"

"But Bocchama..."

"I can't make her happy! Her temper is much worse than my was. Perhaps even Yoh can't help her."

"Bocchama, Yoh-dono invited you to his house, right? Maybe this is the right opportunity to use this offer and you could take Elmira-san with you."

"I didn't ask from you advice, Bason. But maybe, now this could be the best, what I can do for her."

"What will be the best for her?" inquired a woman voice from the door.

Ren turned to that way, where he heard the voice. Elmira stood in the door.

"Get out of my room!" shouted Ren.

"You went to my room without permission, too. That's why I did the same" explained Elmira.

"Are you the last angel on the world?"

"What the hell are you talk about?"

"I knew the legend, too. There is still one angel on the earth. And you are that angel."

"I don't know about what are you talking."

"Elmira, I'm serious! If you won't be happy until your seventeenth birthday, you will die!"

"Hey, don't look me a fool! I know, that I will die after a very short while. But at least I travelled around Europe. So, I'm very satisfied with this life."

"How can you say such thing! You aren't still an adult!"

"So what? I never grew up in my previous lives."

"Then the time has come. Don't you think?"

"No. I never was happy and I never will be."

"Okay. Then I will prove you. If I can make you happy, will you make your father's agreement and will you marry me?"

"I'm looking forward to it. Good luck for it!" smiled Elmira.

_To Be Continued_

Note: The part about the Bastille is a little dissipation to the book of Alexandre Dumas (The Three Muskeeters).


End file.
